


Eclipsed Mirage

by followscrows (falsche)



Category: K-pop, UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires, Werewolves, alternative universe, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: Yohan isn’t sure what to label the relationship he has with Seungyoun. Seungyoun's nature as an incubus can be ever-changing and almost selfish at times. Wolves on the other hand are different, but even so Yohan is willing to ignore his own instincts because Seungyoun is worth it.However everything changes when a stranger enters their life, bringing other possibilities with him and other temptations that even Yohan isn't sure if he can or wants to resist.





	1. Chapter 1

The soft pattering sound of the rain against the glass windows is the only sound heard in the small office. It’s rare to have rain so early in the season, but it’s not unwelcome. Yohan inhales softly, the crisp scent pleasing. It’s been a slow day, no new customers so far, which is somewhat uncommon considering the line of business that they’re in. 

There are plenty of private investigators, but not many would dare dabble in the supernatural world. Yohan doesn’t blame them, knowing exactly how dangerous that part of the job is for a human at least. For a werewolf however it’s different. 

A soft sound catches his attention, his gaze moving to the dark haired man who is lounging lazily on the couch across from him. It’s clear that Seungyoun is bored and a bored Seungyoun equals trouble for Yohan and there’s no Hangyul to help him out this time. He eyes the older man with a hint of trepidation, noting the way the shadows dance around him. Anyone else might have been intimidated by that ever changing aura, but not Yohan. This is Seungyoun, he’s known the older man long enough to have grown accustomed to his presence and power. 

  
At times it isn’t easy, for Seungyoun is duality in its truest form. He can easily go from laid-back to dangerous within the blink of an eye. That doesn’t mean that he has ever been nothing but caring and friendly towards Yohan. Most of the times though, he’s alluring and seductive in a way that only an incubus can be. 

“What’s wrong?” he finally asks, noting the way that Seungyoun’s eyes zero in on him. His eyes are just as dark as his hair, raven or perhaps more accurately onyx. The elder smiles, the action makes the resemblance of a fox all the more clearer and Yohan’s feels that same feeling of caution wash over him again. 

“There’s this club…”

Yohan doesn’t let the other finish before cutting him off. He knows exactly what club Seungyoun is referring to. As much as he loves his friend, he doesn’t think that they would be welcome at a club that is owned by one of the vampire leaders of the city.

“Why not?” Seungyoun actually pouts at that and Yohan has to resist reaching for the other and trying to wipe the look off his lips. 

“Incubus and werewolf remember? You know how vampires are.”

They often claim that werewolves are territorial when vampires can be much worse. Their possessiveness is born out of something darker that werewolves don’t share. It makes them dangerous and unpredictable. 

“So? It’s a public club.”

“Why exactly do you want to visit that club anyway?”

Seungyoun stands up, Yohan’s gaze trailing unconsciously along his body and taking in his attire. Black has always suited the older man, it’s an echo of his element and the essence of his power. He’s clearly been caught staring when he notices the smirk that the other man sends his way. He immediately looks away forgetting that he hasn’t gotten an answer to his question yet. 

It’s not like he’s going to ask again, not when he feels Seungyoun move and the next thing Yohan knows, the other man is stepping between his parted legs. He feels a soft touch under his chin and he doesn’t resist when Seungyoun raises his face so that he’s looking up at him. There’s that sharpness to the incubus’ gaze and Yohan is unable to look away when Seungyoun leans down, lips only inches away from his. 

Yohan can feel his hot breath against his mouth and he’s tempted to move, to close the distance between them. He knows from past experiences how soft and wicked those lips are. The thought has him swallowing hard and of course Seungyoun tracks the movement. Something shifts in the dark depths of his eyes and before Yohan can question it, Seungyoun pulls away. 

“You’re too easily distracted. I sometimes wonder if you’re really a wolf or just an overgrown puppy.”

It might sound cruel the way Seungyoun says the words, but Yohan knows the man far better than that. That doesn’t change the fact that he feels slightly let down that the other has pulled away. They keep dancing along these faded lines, going from friends to something more. Neither of them are human, so it’s easier to give in to their carnal needs but even so it’s not easy for Yohan not to want to stake a claim on the older man. He knows that Hangyul feels the same, their werewolf instincts are sometimes far too strong to ignore. 

Yet they keep holding back because Seungyoun is worth it in more ways than one. 

“You’re too much of a tease, Seungyoun,” he whines, leaning back in his chair and resisting the urge to pout. 

“Not always…” the incubus shoots back, his smile far too indulgent and Yohan feels his ears go red in embarrassment. He doesn’t need to look at Seungyoun to know that the other is grinning at him, clearly not ashamed of what his words hint at. Yohan has to purposely stop his mind from wandering to dangerous territory. The thing is once you had a taste of Seungyoun it’s hard to let go. He feels worse than a dog with a bone. 

“But yes, as I was saying earlier, I want to visit that club,” Seungyoun finally continues, changing the subject and Yohan is torn between being relieved and slightly wary now that the other is clearly pursuing his earlier request.

“Why?” He crosses his arms over his chest, not about to hide his disapproval of Seungyoun’s current idea. 

“I need to gather some information for someone,” Seungyoun admits finally after it looks like Yohan isn’t about to budge. He walks over to the window, gaze on the dark sky outside. Once again Yohan finds himself observing the other man. 

“ A new client?” 

Yohan stands and moves towards the other man, stopping next to him. They’re close enough that their elbows brush against one another. 

“A missing kid, runaway.”

Yohan is quiet as he continues to observe the taller man. He knows the other is telling the truth. It’s just one of those things that the other man wouldn’t be able to overlook. He sighs after feels like minutes, knowing exactly what his decision is even before he asks his other question.

“Do they really think they’ll be there?”

“He’s apparently obsessed with vampires,” Seungyoung answers, there’s something in his tone, something that Yohan can’t decipher at the moment. 

“The probability that this kid is still human…or even alive.” 

Seungyoun cuts him off, “I know, his parents just want to know something.”

Yohan sighs again. These types of cases are far too common; they are lucky when they find these children alive. Most of the time though, they end up calling the police with their findings. He blames the media for romanticizing all of these supernatural creatures, especially vampires. 

“You’ll need to hide our aura and our scent and you’re telling Hangyul.”

The change is instant and Seungyoun offers him a wide smile that makes his decision definitely worth it. 

“Consider it done.” The incubus pauses those dark eyes once again wandering across Yohan’s body in a way that is far too familiar and exhilarating at the same time. 

“Do you still have that choker I gifted you?”

Seungyoun’s smirk says it all. Yohan wants to hit his head on the nearest wall. He knows he’s going to regret this. If he’s lucky Hangyul won’t kick his ass for agreeing to another one of Seungyoun’s crazy plans.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s very easy to get in the club and it’s of course all thanks to Seungyoun, the same Seungyoun who looks like he has just stepped out of wet dream. The human bouncer stands no chance and without any sort of objection he lets them in. Seungyoun of course sends him a smile full of promises that he will never keep. Yohan knows this very well. Seungyoun is good at saying the things you want to hear and make you believe every little word he purrs. In the end though, the incubus always has a purpose behind his actions and he never loses at that game. 

He only gives as much as he's willing to and wants to. 

Yohan finds himself staring at Seungyoun as he calls for a waitress. Seungyoun wears a simple black v-neck that hugs his body while the cut leaves his collarbones and a decent amount of his chest bared. It’s enough to earn him some looks and paired with a skin tight pair of black pants, he has no problem keeping the attention on him. Even when he doesn't try, Seungyoun always stands out. There's just an air about him, teasing and appealing. It's almost like he beckons you to discover what that smile hides and that smile hides a lot...or maybe too much. 

The wolf takes a seat at one of the available booths. Both Hangyul and him had gone for something simpler for their attires, dark in color as well but form-fitted. Hangyul’s top is cut in a certain way that exposes his midriff whenever the younger wolf moves in particular manner. Of course it was Seungyoun’s idea, something about Hangyul showing off his assets. Although Yohan has a sneaking suspicion it's more likely Seungyoun that wants to enjoy the view. 

For Yohan though, he chose a top that shows off his arms and neck. The final touch is of course the black silk choker that sits snugly around his neck. There's something about the simple piece of jewelry that seems to hold the incubus' attention in a way that makes Yohan far too aware of that heavy gaze on him. He knows that he looks good, but he also knows that he doesn't stand a chance next to the incubus. 

The older wolf absentmindedly tugs at his choker, once again wondering why he can’t deny Seungyoun anything. Almost as if sensing his thoughts, the demon takes a seat next to him his knee brushing against Yohan’s. The place is surprisingly elegant and clearly on the high end and even Yohan has to admit that it's tasteful in so many ways. He's not big on clubbing, but even he has to admit that he can get used to a place like this. As the waitress brings them their drinks, he feels Seungyoun move closer. 

“I really love that choker on you,” he whispers against his ear, making the wolf shiver softly. The reaction of course earns him a small chuckle before the demon turns his attention to Hangyul who takes a seat on the other side of dark haired man. Hangyul seems equally amused at the reaction. Yohan almost kicks him under the table but decides against it. 

“Next time, I'm choosing my own clothes. This top is ridiculous,” Hangyul murmurs, leaning closer to Seungyoun, lips brushing against the incubus’ ear. The touch seems innocent enough, but Yohan knows the younger wolf very well. They've been friends since childhood and grown up together. When it comes to Seungyoun, Hangyul can be both greedy and needy. 

Yohan can’t help but feel slightly envious. Hangyul has always been more familiar with Seungyoun and bolder in his advances. There’s a confidence that the younger wolf possesses when dealing with the older male that Yohan hasn’t really been able to grasp yet. It makes the dynamic between the two interesting and always charged in a way that often leaves Yohan breathless.

Still it also makes him also wonder what the incubus thinks of him. He knows he's easier to get flustered and it's harder at times for him to confess his desires. Even so he hopes that he can be enough to keep their interest, especially Seungyoun's. He continues watching them, notices the way Seungyoun leans closer to Hangyul, laughing at something before turning to look at Yohan. 

The smile he gives him is lazy, secretive and challenging. It's one of those smiles that sparks heat in Yohan's blood, something like slow burning embers. The wolf's gaze strays to the demon's lips, before he looks away watching the people on the dancefloor. He only looks back at them when Hangyul clears his throat. 

"Does this kid have a name?" 

The question seems to sober Seungyoun up who furrows his brows slightly. The dark haired man sighs softly, almost as if contemplating something before finally answering. 

“Nam Dohyon, fifteen years old," he says softly, reaching for the glass in front of him. 

Hangyul’s reaction is immediate and Yohan can understand why. Nothing good can possibly come out of a young boy like that being in a vampire's lair. The questions that follow are quick but Seungyoun seems not bothered by it as he sips from his glass. He chooses not to answer the questions and instead he seems to focus on a plan. 

“My source has confirmed that the living quarters are above. They've spotted an unknown boy around as well. Our main issue right now is the vampire who runs this place."

Yohan is tempted to ask Seungyoun about his sources, but stops himself knowing that the dark haired man has never been one to share such information. The thought about the vampire leader makes him frown. He's heard enough to know that the vampire has earned his position for a reason. 

"If the boy is here, he should be up there. I can offer the distraction, while the two of you look around.” 

Distraction can mean a lot of things when it comes to Seungyoun, all of which Yohan isn’t pleased with even when he reminds himself that this is the incubus’ nature. If Hangyul thinks the same thing, he doesn’t show it instead he reaches for Seungyoun’s drink finishing it in one gulp before setting the glass down. The action makes the incubus smile. 

“What about the vampire?” Yohan asks pushing his glass away, a little alcohol won't cloud his judgment or affect him but considering everything that is suddenly on the line, he prefers to be completely sober. 

“Leave him to me, I should be able to handle him,” Seungyoun says as he stands up, the look on his face changes the slightest bit and Yohan is tempted to ask more but before he can, the man is already slipping out out of the booth after Hangyul stands up. He's not given an opportunity to ask any other questions and instead he finds himself watching as the incubus disappears into the crowd of people. He finds himself tempted to follow the other man, but is stopped by Hangyul. The look on his face assures Yohan that he knows exactly what he's thinking but he chooses not to say anything out loud. At least not for now and for that Yohan is thankful. 

“Come on. We need to find that kid,” Hangyul murmurs instead as he waits on Yohan to stand up. Something must have shown on his face, because the younger wolf bumps his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about him. Seungyoun knows what he’s doing.”

Yohan really hopes that Hangyul is right...

* * *

The room is filled with laughter, the two boys clearly enjoying each other's company. The soundproof room makes sure that the loud sounds of the club below don't disturb them. At first glance both of them look like normal teenagers, except both of them are far from that. Seungwoo is quiet as he observes his fledgling fuzz over the young wolf. This wasn’t exactly the plan, but he has never been good at denying Dongpyo anything and he certainly isn’t going to start now, not when a young wolf’s life is at stake.

Sadly the pup’s story isn’t unfamiliar, not when it comes to werewolves. He’s the former alpha’s last living offspring and as such he’s seen as a threat in the eyes of the new alpha. While new laws strictly prohibit such behavior, there are still packs who follow these old traditions. The vampire is certain that the only reason why the boy is still alive is because he chose to run away. A brave act in his eyes. Wolves are pack creatures, bound by bonds that are hard to break. So for this child to ignore such instincts, it would have taken so much strength on his part. 

Admiration aside though, his presence alone is putting them in a sensitive position. He’s been trying to find out a way to try and help the boy, but laws and bureaucracy is a pain when it comes to the supernatural world. If it comes down to it, he knows that a vampire’s word means little when it comes to werewolf politics. The child can ask the council for protection, but he’s also far too young and timid to be able to plead his case. He knows for certain that the pack will find a way to weasel their way into getting the boy back and he just can’t allow that. 

Sighing softly, he leans back in his chair crossing his legs as he continues to contemplate the next course of action.

“We should really think of something.”

He glances at his side, watching as Eunsang comes to a stop next to him his gaze on Dongpyo and the pup. Seungwoo can notice the fondness in his friend's gaze as he observes the two boys. 

“I’m trying to, but it feels like whatever I come up with won’t be enough," Seungwoo reluctantly admits. 

Eunsang nods his head, his gaze softening the slightest bit. The vampire has been his closest and oldest friend and while Seungwoo has always shown a cool and collected face to the world, the other vampire knows how much of a soft-hearted creature he can be especially when children are concerned. Taking a seat next to the older vampire, Eunsang cocks his head to the side. 

“Perhaps we can contact Wooseok. He can pull some strings and if we can get some evidence, I’m sure that he can seal the deal.”

It is a good plan, but Seungwoo is also aware of how difficult the fairy can be. Wooseok does things according to his own desires. Not to mention the fairy hates complications and this situation is exactly that. 

“I know what you’re thinking, but I think you should know that they hired a private investigator,” Eunsang adds, turning to look at Seungwoo. The look on the older vampire’s face turns into something colder and sharper. 

“Do you know who?”

Eunsang shakes his head. “Not yet. I have Hyeongjun looking into. The little warlock is good at what he does, very talented.”

Seungwoo is about to say something else when he feels something shift in the air around them. He finds himself shuddering while his instincts rush to the surface. Similar to when he hunts the darkest part wants out. The feeling is the slightest different though, anticipation and caution mixed together. Eunsang seems to sense it as well, the younger vampire turns to look at the leader, eyes a shade darker than before. 

Seungwoo decides that whatever it is, he needs to be the one to take care of it. “Keep an eye on the kids."

The vampire leader doesn’t wait for an answer as he heads down to the club, almost as soon as he leaves his office he’s hit with something sweet and foreign. The feeling increases, the air around him is charged and he unconsciously licks his lips. He can't deny the enticement that flickers to life behind his ribcage. Something tells him to be cautious though, but even so he finds himself moving forward, heading towards the dance floor where he feels something beckon him. 

Standing at the top of the stairs, he watches the crowd. They seem more alive, less controlled and eager. The vampire can sense the air change again and that scent is back, sweeter than before. He inhales before starting down the stairs. As he nears the bottom, something catches his eyes. He spots him easily enough, all darkness and pale skin. He moves slowly and lazily, serpentine and graceful. It's almost as if the unknown man is unaware of his surroundings, but Seungwoo doubts that. The wariness that he felt before returns as he feels the power around him shift again.

Yet there's still that sense of anticipation that beats in the vampire's blood with the cadence of the music that surrounds them. It's what makes him move, makes him step towards the stranger who has his back to him. A small voice whispers in the back of his head that this is dangerous, but he ignores it in favor of listening to that other treacherous voice that whispers of sinful desires and uncontrolled hunger. 

* * *

Seungyoun is aware that he’s acting differently, but he can’t help it. The place is buzzing with energy and as an incubus, he feels drawn to it. It’s to the point that it makes him feel almost drunk and hungry at the same time. It’s a feeling that draws out the most primitive part of him. He’s aware of how risky it is and how easily he can slip and just let go. It’s tempting so very tempting to dance so close to the edge. 

It would take only the minimal of efforts to have these humans under his control and he could unleash so much chaos. The darker part of him purrs in pleasure at the thought, but he quickly clamps down on it. That doesn’t stop him from brushing passed people, allowing some of his power to seep into them. It’s almost instant, the touch feeding their desires. 

Seungyoun can feel the spike in arousal and he smiles as he moves further into the crowd. The crowd comes even more alive around him and he allows himself to enjoy it. He soaks up the energy, feels it dance against his skin. It makes him hungry and greedy. Another spike of his power and he allows himself to sway to the music. Bodies move closer to him, but he’s barely aware of someone moving behind him. The incubus allows more of his energy to filter through, sensual and dark it spreads like the roots of a tree looking for water. 

He’s about to move further when a strong arm wraps around him, pulling him back against a strong chest. His first reaction is to pull away but finds himself frozen as soon as power sizzles down his spine, potent and ancient. It's almost like an adrenaline shot to his system and he soaks it up, his own power reacting to it as a pair of heated lips brush against his neck, making the incubus shiver. For a moment Seungyoun almost forgets what his plan is, but then he feels the arm tighten around his waist and more of that energy wraps around him. 

Everything comes back into focus when a pair of fangs graze his skin. It makes something hot and heavy settle in his gut even when he bares more of his neck. The action comes natural and he can sense the way it affects the man holding him. He can practically taste his desire and hunger, but underneath it all there's still a hint of control that is wavering. A control that is almost mocking Seungyoun at the moment. It's in his nature to break such restraints and he almost want to challenge it. 

However that thought is pushed back when he feels those lips move up, ghosting over skin, teasingly and almost cruelly, drawing out the hunger that the incubus can feel reflected in the vampire behind him. It’s only when those lips reach his ear, that Seungyoun is quickly reminded of the situation that he’s in. 

“What game are you playing, incubus?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Dongpyo can’t remember his previous life. Seungwoo has assured them that his memories will slowly return as he matures into a full-grown vampire. The only thing that Dongpyo is certain about though is that he’s loved now. He’s not sure why but he has a feeling that his previous life wasn’t a good one and it makes him wonder if he really wants those memories. 

  
Regardless of his lack of memories, there’s something that he has recognized in the young werewolf, something familiar that tugs at the fragile strings surrounding his heart. It’s the reason why he didn’t hesitate to beg Seungwoo to take Dohyon in and to help him. It’s also the reason why he feels awfully protective of the young pup. 

The young fledgling watches amused as Dohyon finishes another slice of pizza. He has heard that wolves can eat a lot, but he never thought that someone as young as Dohyon can actually eat so much. He’s secretly glad that Seungwoo has enough money to feed the pup. There's no denying that Dohyon is also big for his age. Seungwoo has hinted that the boy will probably eventually present as an alpha, but for now Dongpyo doesn't care not when he wants to pinch those hamster cheeks and just baby the little wolf.

“Full?” he asks grinning, picking up the video controller as he starts another game. Dohyon nods his head and moves closer, body leaning against the vampire’s. He's practically draped over the small vampire. Dongpyo is proud of himself for not tensing at the touch. It’s one of the first things that Seungwoo explained to him. Werewolves are creatures accustomed to touch. Touch to them is comforting and they need it. Dohyon is not an exception to that rule, with the way he clings to him without a thought. 

“Hey, you’re distracting me,” Dongpyo grumbles, but the young wolf seems not to care and instead purposely tightens his hold making both of them laugh. Dongpyo knows that Seungwoo told him that this is temporary but the fledgeling wonders if there’s a way to change his sire’s mind. Don’t get him wrong Seungwoo and Eunsang are caring and wonderful. There’s no way he can ask for more, but they’re both older and less human…

Dongpyo can still feel remnants of his humanity, from his too caring heart to his longing to belong and to be accepted. There’s still so much fragility in him and maybe just maybe Dohyon is enough to help him through all of it. The young wolf seems to unknowingly perceive that his thoughts are wandering again to a subject that might not be the most pleasing one, because he suddenly feels his nose against his shoulder, the action is enough to jarr the young vampire out of his thoughts. 

He turns to look at Dohyon who isn’t looking at him, but instead he’s looking tiredly at the screen now. Exhaustion is clear in his dark brown eyes and Dongpyo is ready to turn off the television and drag him to bed, but his plans are cut short when he feels Eunsang approach them. 

The look on the older vampire’s face is still the same but there’s something in his eyes that makes a ball of nervousness settle in the pit of Dongpyo’s stomach. His earlier pleasant thoughts are quick to evaporate as soon as the older vampire speaks. His tone is calm, but his body language is something completely different. 

“I need you guys to go to your room,” Eunsang starts, gaze shifting to the door. He cocks his head in a way that seems almost like he’s listening for something before he turns to look at them again. 

“Don’t open the door, unless it’s Seungwoo or me. Now go.”

It’s only then that Dongpyo realizes that Seungwoo is gone. He opens his mouth, ready to ask about the whereabouts of his sire, but the look on Eunsang’s face silences him. Gone is the gentleness that the older always sports around him and instead there’s something sharper and darker coloring his features. The young vampire knows that it’s not directed at him but even so he can’t help but feel slightly intimidated. 

He stands up and feels Dohyon grasp his hand tighter, the wolf clearly realizing that something is wrong, but too scared to say anything. Eunsang sighs softly. 

“Just go for now, please,” he adds and Dongpyo finds himself obeying. He quickly pulls Dohyon along, rushing to their room. He can feel Eunsang’s gaze on them as they disappear around the corner and suddenly he’s too scared to even wonder what is happening. He unconsciously tries to find Seungwoo’s presence but all he feels is a sudden wall surrounding him. The elder is clearly shielding him from something.

The thought makes him tremble as he locks the door behind him. Dohyon is surprisingly quiet as he sits down on their bed, but Dongpyo is quick to pick up the sharp scent of fear in the air. Head snapping up, he watches as the young wolf wraps his fingers in the sheets. 

“Hey, everything is going to be okay. Seungwoo and Eunsang won’t let anything happen to us. I promise.”

Dongpyo fervently believes the words he says, but it’s clear that Dohyon doesn’t, not when the wolf looks at him, eyes large and scared. It makes something heavy settle in the fledgeling’s chest, painful and constricting to the point that he has to blink back tears. The reaction is far too quick and before he knows it Dohyon is hugging him tightly. 

“They want me,” he says softly, fingers curling in Dongpyo shirt. “Maybe I should just…” the wolf trails off, starting to step back but Dongpyo is the one who pulls him closer this time. 

“No, you’re staying here. I’m not letting them hurt you. Neither will Seungwoo and Eunsang.”

There’s a new determination burning in him now and Dongpyo isn’t sure where it comes from. It’s familiar, the feeling of wanting to protect even when he’s conscious enough of his own limitations. Before he can think too much about it, Dohyon is there again clasping their hands together. 

“We stand together then. I will fight if I have to,” the wolf declares, eyes gold, animal-like but pretty nonetheless in their intensity. Dongpyo finds himself smiling at that and nods his head vigorously as he moves around the room. 

“Eunsang told us to stay here but if they somehow manage to bypass them, we will be trapped in here. So we need to move. Make it harder for whoever they’re protecting us from.”

The vampire quickly moves to the closet, throwing the doors open, he takes out two hoodies and throws one at Dohyon. 

“Put that on, it has my scent on it. So it should throw them off for a bit,” he orders as he pulls on his own hoodie. 

“Seungwoo has another house in town. We should be able to make it there easily enough,” he says tucking away his cellphone in the backpocket. 

As he steps closer, he grasps Dohyon’s hand again. “Are you ready?” he asks softly and Dohyon nods his head, a determined set to his shoulders that makes Dongpyo grin. 

Yes, they can do this. 

* * *

Eunsang has always been patient when it comes to everything and this time it’s no different. The energy still fills the air and the vampire wonders if Seungwoo will be able to dampen it before it gets out of hand. 

Yet at the same time, he has more pressing things to worry about. He's not pleased to have left the kids alone, but for now he knows he needs to draw whoever has invaded the club away from them. The second floor is supposed to be their home, a place to be safe but that has been taken away from them. It leaves a bitter taste in the vampire's mouth. He's still not sure what they're dealing with, but he's determined to protect the boys at any cost. 

He finds himself standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the closest railing while watching the people below. He knows that if they want to get to the boys, they will need to come this way and he will be here to intercept. Almost as if proven right, he feels the air change again. 

Pausing, he cocks his head to the side slowly watching as two men step on to the second floor. From where they're standing, they can't see him. Therefor giving him the opportunity to study them. His gaze is unhurried as he takes them in. The movement is slow, almost serpentine in its quality when he finally blinks. They turn the corner and then they both pause as soon as they see him and Eunsang can’t help but smile. From this close, he has no doubt what he's dealing with. There’s magic around them and it’s similar to the one in the air, fainter but it’s still there and it makes the vampire smile at that as he realizes exactly what he’s staring at. 

Something dark claws inside him as the need to protect his charges rushes to the surface. 

“I have to say whoever covered your aura and scent, is good,” the vampire says softly, observing both men. 

“Unfortunately, magic is also my forte and there’s not enough magic in this world to hide your true identity, wolves,” he spits out the last word, fangs clearly bared while he pushes himself away from the railing and straightens up.

He almost laughs at the surprise look on their faces but stops himself as soon as the bulkier one of the two steps forward. 

“Where’s the kid?” he asks and Eunsang can hear the authority in the tone. The vampire knows that if he was a wolf, he would have been affected by the tone. There’s no denying the power it holds, but to a vampire that power means nothing. So he only steps closer, knowing that he’s pushing them further away from where the kids are. 

“You’re not getting to him,” he says coldly, eyes now a brighter red. 

“We’re not asking,” the other wolf adds and Eunsang can see the way they shift their weight. A thrill runs down his spine. It’s been a while since he allowed himself to indulge in such things and he knows that Seungwoo might berate him later but right now he wants this tension and prelude to violence that fills the air. 

“Good, it makes this much easier and more fun for me,” he hisses and as expected the first wolf charges at him.

  
  


* * *

Throughout the years those like Seungyoun have slowly diminished in numbers. Some were hunted down, others suffered from bloodlines that were too weak to bear offspring, in the end there had been so many reasons why his kind had become rarer and rarer. 

So it’s surprising when the vampire has no trouble identifying him or more precisely pointing out what he is. It’s an audacious move, especially when he’s sure that the vampire knows exactly what he’s capable of. As an incubus, Seungyoun has never been lacking when it comes to physical strength. 

Yet his true power lies with manipulating emotions and desires. It’s like weaving a web around his target, drawing them in with promises of pleasure and he’s good at it. He revels in it. The more powerful his target, the sweeter the victory. 

The vampire is of course the perfect target. There’s so much power there and it calls to Seungyoun in the same way that he’s drawn to the strength and power that both Hangyul and Yohan emanate when they allow their wolves to take over. 

Seungyoun is tempted to pull more strings tighter around the vampire, but he’s also aware of the mission. There’s so much on the line and so much he can’t sacrifice, but it would be easy to just allow himself to entertain himself with this new game. 

Hot breath fans against his ear and he can’t help but shudder when the hand on his waist slips under his shirt, long fingers brushing against his skin in a way that is both exploratory and bold. It's demanding in a way that only someone who holds power would dare to be. 

“I asked you a question,” the vampire whispers, lips ghosting against the shell of his ear. The tone is something Seungyoun recognizes easily enough even when it has a minimal effect on him. It holds promise, but it also hints at a sharper edge that reminds Seungyoun of what exactly he’s dealing with. A vampire’s attention can be dangerous. 

Nevertheless this is also the reason why Seungyoun chose to be the one to bait him. He knows from experience how purebloods can be. A pretty face can hide so many darker impulses. Ignoring whatever wants are bubbling inside him, he allows his body to relax completely against the other. Docile and pliant, he bares more of his neck and he feels the way it affects the vampire. He knows the display tugs at something inside the pureblood and he feels the energy shift, until it’s pressing against him with hunger and need that almost makes him moan. 

A small smile paints his lips as he pushes his body closer, hips moving back against the vampire. It’s teasing and clearly effective while the arm around his waist tightens. He purposely allows some of his power to wrap around the vampire, trying to draw him in further in. Seungyoun chuckles, eyes sliding half-way closed when the arm around his middle tightens even more and the hand on his stomach strays lower. 

“Just looking for some attention,” he finally whispers, voice low and slow, like every syllable holds a secret that he’s not willing to share yet. 

There’s a sharp nip against his neck, hard enough to sting but not enough to break skin and earns a hiss from the incubus. 

“This isn’t a feeding ground,” the vampire says softly, a hint of an edge heard but even so he doesn’t let him go. 

“Who says I want to feed?” Seungyoun challenges and this time he’s surprised when the pureblood is the one to chuckle. 

“You smell of hunger and desire, incubus.” The words are purred in a way that has Seungyoun drawing a deep breath. There’s a thrum of anticipation and excitement that slips inside the incubus’ bloodstream. 

  
  


He can practically taste the desire now, but still underneath it there’s that control. It wavers slightly under his power, but the vampire is stubbornly intent on not giving him the upper hand. Under other circumstances, the incubus might have felt some sort of respect, but not now. Not when he needs the other to bend to his will. 

He pushes himself away and he’s surprised when the other actually allows him to, but he doesn’t go too far. Instead he turns around and faces the vampire. Seungyoun smiles as he regards the vampire while the other does the same to him. What he finds is even better than the pictures. The vampire is made of such contradicting elements, pale skin and dark eyes and kissable lips. The most dangerous part though is that Seungyoun knows that the pureblood can appear harmless when in reality he's far from it.

The demon's lips pull in a grin. Seungyoun has no trouble with moving closer, invading the vampire’s space. The vampire is clearly allowing his baser instincts to take over, he tracks his movement like he’s prey. 

The thought makes the demon chuckle soft and melodious. He’s never been prey and he’s not about to change that now. Small hands settle on the vampire’s hips and Seungyoun knows that the vampire forced himself to stay still even when he can see the way his hands twitch at his sides. 

“Seungwoo, maybe you can keep me entertained…” The pureblood's name rolls off his tongue, in a whisper that is far from innocent while his lips are inches away from the vampire’s ear. From this close, Seungyoun can feel every little thing that the vampire is feeling. There’s so much hunger under the surface, dark and stark. He recklessly pulls at it and Seungwoo reacts.

Long fingers wrap in the hairs at the back of his neck and Seungyoun finds his face turned the slightest bit, so that the vampire can run his lips against the corner of his mouth. The touch is faint, but there’s a taste that lingers. A taste that almost makes the incubus act without thinking. 

Yet he never gets the chance, not when a pair of loud howls cut through the club. The sounds makes the breath catch in Seungyoun’s throat and it breaks whatever spell that had settled between them. He doesn’t think, he wrenches himself away from the vampire’s grasp. Stumbling back, he tries to focus on the bond that now presses down almost painfully on his chest. He can feel Seungwoo's gaze on him but he doesn't pay attention to it, not when he feels Yohan reaching out for him, desperate now. 

Chaos erupts around them. By now the people in the crowd are rushing around them, pushing and pulling as their flight instincts take over. He's pushed back and it takes everything in him not lash out at those around him. As he turns to leave he catches the change on the pureblood’s face. There's no denying that the pureblood knows. If Seungyoun had been someone who could be afraid, he would have felt that emotion at that moment. Instead the look sends an unpleasant shiver down the demon’s spine, but he doesn’t wait to see what follows and instead he disappears like smoke in the crowd of people. 

Another howl cuts through the music and he can only hope that Hangyul and Yohan are okay. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate that I had to end this with a cliffhanger, but the chapter was running away with me and becoming a monster. So I had to split it up. 
> 
> Honestly, I'm still not completely satisfied with this chapter, but if I keep changing things I will also never post another chapter. SO..
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to have the next chapter up by the end of this week, because it's almost completely done already.

**Author's Note:**

> My first X1 fic and honestly I'm about 50% sure what the plot is. The other 50% is just impulsiveness and self-indulgence. 
> 
> But yeah if there are any mistakes, please let me know so that I can fix them. I apologize in advance but English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
